


Chastity Eavregreen and Hogwarts (Year One)

by Nicnac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: Chastity Eavregreen receives a letter to g to Hogwarts, but finds out it isn't as fun as she's expecting it to be. (Guest post from my sister.)





	Chastity Eavregreen and Hogwarts (Year One)

**Author's Note:**

> Not an author's note, but a user's note. I have two much younger sisters who I don't get to see very often due to them living in Georgia and myself in Arizona (formerly California). I'm in town visiting for a week and one of my sisters asked if she could read some on my fanfiction, then asked if she could borrow my computer to write some of her own. I agreed and offered to post it for her on my profile as she doesn't have one. So here it is.

Chastity Eavregren was the most unusual girl living in Kinsley Pathway.

Or maybe just in her imagination.

The most unusual thing about her, is the fact that she can make _things_ happen.With her waist-length long black hair, and her bright blue eyes, she could almost pass for an ordinary girl, but she wasn’t. And that’s the thing; she isn’t.

She just happens to be a witch.

It all started one day. She was being watched by her hawk-eyed Aunt Tiffany, who tried to find every possible way to get her in trouble. Chastity was in the kitchen, mixing up some kind of casserole, when the tomato sauce fell off the counter. But the interesting thing is that, instead of it splattering on the spotless, white floor, it stopped an inch from the floor and was sitting there. Chastity thought it was strange, but when she tried to get a closer look, it evaporated and appeared back on the kitchen counter. Just as her Aunt Tiffany came into the kitchen.

“You!” She screeched, practically sprinting until stopping two inches in front of her face. “What did you do with the tomato sauce?!”

“I don’t know, honestly.” Chastity tried to sound confident. But with Aunt Tiffany’s harsh, narrow eyes, her confidence slipped. “It just-“

She stopped short, seeing the tomato sauce on the counter.

“-I mean, _I_ just put it back on the counter, I was going to put it back, but I needed more.” She threw in a sheepish smile, trying to hide her confusion.

“I knew it. You spilled it on my spotless floor, and just thought you could get away with it by cleaning it up! Your father will hear about this!”

Chastity tried to hide her laughter as her Aunt stomped out of the room and out of sight. She heard beeping coming from her (very old) house phone, and shouting into it. Aunt Tiffany had no reason to talk to her dad, because after all, if she just cleaned it then she would be holding a stained red rag, with an empty can of tomato sauce on the floor.

* * *

“I’m going out!” Chastity called out to her mum and dad. No reply. Of course, her mum was in her room, posting on her Facebook constantly about her troubles at work, while her dad was on the porch, with a cup filled to the brim with either beer, or pink lemonade, and her brothers were probably at football practice. Chastity walked on the path to her front garden then out to the bicycle shed. But at the bicycle shed was a strange sight.

A large screech owl was sitting on a branch in front on the shed, clutching a letter with a red seal and a crest, bearing images of a Lion, Snake, Eagle, and Badger with a large H in the middle, clutched in its beak. To Chastity, it was a strange sight. What would an owl be doing at her house at 12:00 in the afternoon? Why was it holding a letter? And most importantly…Why was it here, in front of her?

She took the letter, and flipped it over. Her address, _78 Winterland Walk, Kinsley Park, Prestin._ She tore it open and pulled _two_ letters out of it. Both look like the letters were written on old parchment. She unfolded the letter, and started to read…

Chastity stared in amazement. What was Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Who is Minerva McGonagall? But one question was bold in her mind… How was she going to get there? She was determined to find out. And…How is she going to get all of her supplies? She didn’t think she could find all this in London… Unless she knew where to go.

* * *

Chastity never had been to King’s Cross before. She never needed to go on some train to anywhere. She’d never been on holiday, or gone to visit a friend in Bristol. Until now, of course. The letter never said anything about transportation, but she couldn’t imagine them coming on broomsticks like in the stories, or cars, because it was too modern, so she maybe could take a train. She never really thought of taking a train anywhere, but that seems like the best solution. Also, her ticket said Platform nine and three quarters. Since when was there a brand of cars called Platform nine and three quarters?

When she got home, her mum was outside, standing across from…a giant? A letter just told her that she was a witch, she’s supposed to take a train to a magic school, and a giant is standing in front of the door. Just as she was debating which one was weirder, her mum called to her.

“Chastity! This man wants a word with you.”

Her mum turned around and slammed the door shut. Chastity walked over to the overlarge man. The man had a huge smile on his face.

“Hullo, Chastity! Me name’s Hagrid. Good ter see yeh! I suppose you got yer letter?”

Chastity nodded, then stared at him in bewilderment. How did he know she got a letter? And what did he want to talk about?

The man called Hagrid cleared his throat, and said, “I assume yeh know all about Hogwarts then. Yer parents are muggles, so they gotta be explained ter-“

Chastity interrupted him.

“What’s a muggle? Does it matter if your parents are muggles? Will I be different?”

Hagrid looked doubtful, but then smiled, and changed the subject. He explained all the rules, and how Hogwarts worked. He told Chastity how she would get there, and where to find all the things she needed.

“Yeh gotta go ter Diagon Alley. Yeh get there through te Leaky Cauldron in London. Yeh know where that is, Chastity? I could take yeh there and show yeh. There’s a special brick combination. Lemme go ask yer folks.”

And just like that, Hagrid went inside. Chastity pulled out the list of things of things she needed, and read:

_First Year students will require:_

_Three (black) sets of plain work robes, One pointed black hat, One pair of dragon hide gloves, Black winter cloak with silver fastenings._

_(All books, etc.)_

Chastity looked up, and saw a beaming Hagrid.

“Well, Come on! Yeh don’ have all day! Nex’ stop, Diagon Alley!”

And Hagrid shuffled away, Chastity hurrying up behind him.

* * *

Hagrid and Chastity opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a dingy bar with rusty seats and rotting wooden tables. A hunchbacked man with no hair and a long, pointy nose was cleaning the bar table with a sodden, blackened rag. There were quite a few people in the bar. It was obviously popular. She and Hagrid walked into a storage room with a bricked wall. He used a frilly, pink umbrella, and tapped a combination into the bricks. The bricks started _moving_ and revealed a busy street with buildings on the side.

 _This must be Diagon Alley,_ thought Chastity. Hagrid smiled, they made trips into multiple shops, such as _Madam Malkin’s robes for all occasions,_ and _Flourish and Blotts_ book shop. They finally came to a store called _Ollivander’s: Fine makings of wands since 382 B.C._ Hagrid sat outside on a bench, and Chastity walked inside.

The room was a blackish grey wood. With a hazelnut counter. Shelves with drawers and wand boxes littered the room. Suddenly, a man with white, curly hair, and light, faded blue robes appeared.

“Ahhh, Chastity, I suppose? Yes, good to see you, good to see you. I think you need a wand? Yes, yes.”

He turned his back and shuffled back with a wand. He carefully slid it out of its packaging.

“Yes, yes, this will probably do. Acacia wood, a hair from a particularly friendly female unicorn. Rather swishy, very useful in Charms class. Well, give it a wave!”

Ollivander handed her the wand, and she waved it in a circular motion. She felt a sudden warmth in the tip of her fingers, and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Ah. First try! You shall be a great witch, think of it. Well, goodbye!”

Hagrid had traded muggle money for some shiny gold galleons at Gringotts earlier. Chastity paid seven and walked out of the store, feeling quite relieved. _Ollivander is strange,_ Chastity thought. Hagrid was chatting away as they walked into the menagerie, where Chastity purchased a gleaming, silver kitten with big, yellow eyes. She decided to name him Mr. Sickles, because of his silver color, like the coin. As she approached the bus station, she saw a man with glasses and rather untidy black hair, leading a small girl with bright red hair. He looked familiar, but couldn’t place his name. As they rode the bus back to Kinsley Pathway, Chastity thought about her exciting day. She looked at her letter (She carried it everywhere) and it read: _Term begins on September 1 st. _Chastity gasped.

“I’m going to Hogwarts…Tomorrow?!”

Hagrid just smiled, and the road disappeared behind them as they rode home.

* * *

The next day, Chastity packed her trunk, and dragged it downstairs. Her mum was waiting for her at the car, and she drove her to King’s Cross Station.

“Now this Hogwarts place… I hope you have fun! It seems exciting, really.”

Her mom said as they stopped at a traffic light. Chastity just smiled.

“You have NO idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, did I mention this girl is *eleven years old*? I barely had to do any editing for her, and she's grabbing her Harry Potter books and searching on Google for references. Big sis is so proud.


End file.
